As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Presently, desktop streaming has become more prevalent in information handling systems. Generally, desktop streaming may be a method of providing a standard desktop image to various information handling systems over a network. A desktop image may, for example, include an operating system (OS) image, a boot image, and/or one or more application programs. Furthermore, a network may include, but is not limited to, a Local Area Network (LAN), a Wide Area network (WAN) such as the Internet, or a virtual private network (VPN). Additionally, desktop streaming may be referred to by various other names such as Dell's On Demand Desktop Streaming (ODDS), for example. Other titles used by other vendors may include OS streaming, diskless clients, and the like.
In a typical desktop streaming implementation, individual information handling systems, which may be referred to as clients, may be in communication with one or more management servers. Through such management servers, the clients may be able to communicate with a storage array used to store data. For example, management servers may be configured to facilitate input/output (I/O) commands between the clients and the storage array.
Under such an implementation however, certain inefficiencies may arise in operation. For example, if a management server were to crash or otherwise fail, all clients managed by the management server may also crash or fail since the clients rely on the management server to maintain the connection to the storage array. Furthermore, having the management server maintain the connection between the clients and the storage array may tie up valuable resources that the management sever could expend elsewhere.
Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and media for initiating a direct connection between the clients and the storage array while the management server remains outside the connection.